Eclipse of their Hearts
by boxcarchildren
Summary: A Crossover with Epic Mickey,Kingdom of Hearts, and other cartoons. I know it's been done before but I have my own idea of what it would be like. . . This is also my first fanfic so Please be nice But dont afarid to tell me what I did wroung.
1. Out of the Darkness into the Wasteland

Thee Eclipse of their Hearts

Prologue:

Out of the Darkness into the Wasteland

* * *

><p>In this story<p>

After Epic Mickey 1, 2, and the hand held The Power of Illusion.

Disney Company stopped producing story's of Oswald no more.

Making Oswald more forgotten than ever.

Does that mean Mickey has forgotten by his brother Oswald.

Sadly and heart braking

Yess. . .

Why?

Because Oswald made a memory card for Mickey,

gave it to him so it took all of Mickeys memories of Meeting Oswald and there Adventures together.

The card is so powerful that if Mickey even sees anything of Oswald, He would only think of it as only a Dream.

Why did Oswald do such a thing?

He hates to be forgotten.

Well where going to find out what slowly lead up to these events?

* * *

><p>After 'Birth By Sleep' happened and Aqua put Ventus to sleep.<p>

But it also put most of Wasteland to sleep cause it's connected to the castle of oblivion.

Aqua was now lost in Darkness Fighting for her Life.

Ortensia found Aqua by looking in the progeter screen.

Ortensia using her long stretchy hand to grab Aqua out there.

with Oswald using the lighting controller to open the projector screen.

Soon Ortensia and Oswald help pull her out of the darkness.

Aqua fell into a coma so was bed riden for days in the castle. But it was hard to find a big bed for her. As you well know allot of toon's already fell into a deep sleep. It was a town crisis.

She received allot of get well cards form the bunny kids. Cause Ortensia told her children to leave the sleepin patient alone, that making get well cards would help her out to know people cared for her to get better. She was given good car by the Doctors. Some toons where able to overcome the spell and wake up but Aqua still slept.

It was miracle but Aqua came out of the coma after weeks of sleeping.


	2. Don't Ever Give Up

Chapter: one

Don't Ever Give Up

All was Darkness nothing, I lost so much I even forgotten how to smile. . .

Thinking of friends I lost was beginning to be too hard for me cause It felt like I couldn't remember who and what they were like just there face's.

In my Dreams I dreamed of happy times of them.

Then I was back home safe, with my friends. We were smiling looking at the countless stars in the sky. But as I look at the stars I realized how small we really are.

"One day are Dreams are going to come true right!"

"Yah!"

Then I looked to my right, Ventus smiles as he disappears.

"Ventus no . . . ! Terra Help where did Ventus go!?" Aqua said.

I turned left but Terra was disappearing to! I felt as though my heart would crush so I screamed as loud as I can.

"Terra No!

Don't Go!'

I look up to the sky the stars where fading away why?!

I closed my eyes shut this has to be a dream!

I open my eye's I was in darkness but I saw my Master Eraqus.

In a pleading voice, "I'm Sorry Master Eraqus I couldn't save them or you! Please Master I don't know what to do anymore!" she pleaded.

He's now gone too.

Then Nothing again.

nothing . . .

nothing . . .cold . . .Dark. . . A sea of Green. . .with Mountains in the distance.

"Please, make this stop!" I pleaded, in a soft voice.

nothing . . .

Then Something is holding my hand it feels warm an comforting.

"It time Wake up Aqua you have so much to live for!" I heard soft kind voice.

**~ end of dream**

I walk up to a start of sweat and pain sicken in my stomach, 'that was one of the scary strangest dreams I have ever had, but where am I?'

I thought as I got ready to get up from bed, 'wait; not my bed? ?'

I glanced around to find I was no longer in darkness, but in a well lit room.

Oh, my Head Hurts.

I Knew I was supposed to remember something but it hurt too much to think about it. Best, to find out where I am and go from there.

It was white room like a hospital but nicer and more homely with blue drapes for the window, colorful Flowers's in a vase, many Get well cards all over the desk an small chair. I couldn't find any my magic potions on me so I couldn't get this headache to go away. Funny, I found myself wearing a lacey silky dull yellow an black polka dot dress. 'Where are my other Clouse?' Trying not to think about what I would look like in a mirror.

I tried to get up but it hurt so much, so I put on a brave face an suck it up. The floor was cold to my bare feet. I grabbed the chair it help I hobbled over to the desk sat down and adjusted my eyes to the brightness of the window. There was and old fashion retro street with, old lampposts and shops. I don't think I've been here before and I've been to allot of place's. Down below I saw colorless Toon's walking around doing daily life, for a minute I thought for a moment I was in Disney Town but that cant be right this place is so_,-

Losing my track of thought, I heard a crash right behind me!

I turn around, There was a Skinny, Tall, Black, Lady Toon Cow wearing a dull kacky color dress hat with flower, she was with a shock face. who crashed some tray with china dishes.

"Your awake!, she exclaimed , I Must Tell The Others!" she said with a big smile.

Than she ran off but as soon as she ran off she came back with a broom and a pan.

"Oh Dear, cant leave this on the floor!"

As fast as she came she left even faster than had done cleaning up.

"That's done!"

Then gone with a poof smoke after I blinked.

I walked slowly back to bed, My legs felt like jello it hurt so much, and had to use the chair. I Fell down, I never felt so week in my life I felt so Broken outside and inside. But I put on a brave face an tried to get up.

I just wanted to give up but I couldn't they were counting on me I've no time to rest. When did everything turn so wrong and where did my star charm go.

Then the cow came back with a girl black cat couldn't tell too well my vision was getting bleary.

"Clarabelle! Help me get her to bed!"

They pick me up and got me back to bed tuck me in like a child, as I lost Consensus so fast. Then I heard softly like a mother voice.

"Don't give up Little one."


	3. Introductions in order

Chapter: two

Introductions in order

I was slowly getting out of my deep sleep, the sun was on my face. I was glad this time No bad dreams, Just Dreamless sleep. I felt a little better but it still hurt but at least I could think better.

'Then I looked around the same room again, There was the same Black Cat. I wanted to ask so many questions, instead I starred at her since last time I didn't she see her to well what she looked like. She was small cat black and white, with a small hat, an dress, and purple or was it pink? She was knitting very fast, wish I could knit but guess that was my tomboyish issue's. I never had many close girls as friends growing up. Like them Terra and Ventus.

NO!

Don't think of them, why! No don't give in, to doubt! I will Find Terra and get him back from Master Xehanort! No not Master, manipulator, betrayer, and Enemy! What he did to Master Eraqus, Ventus, and Terra, Is unforgiveable. I left Ventus alone an asleep I hope the spell is strong enough, so Xehanort won't find him. That poor Boy Xehanort used him his whole life just for some dumb research! Also I hope He doesn't get Ventus like he got Terra! Yes's I blame HIM for what happened to Master Eraqus not Terra! Why? Cause, I'm not a fool to see he didn't set Terra up! And me as well If Xehanort was hoping I would blame Terra Well I don't ever I could never! This time I'll stay awake, Cause I'm alive I will-. '

"Oh I glad your awake! How are feeling!"

I just lost my train of all thought!

"I, we were so worried dear you wouldn't wake up!"

"We. .!" My throat cracked an was so dry.

"Oh here's some water dear!"

She held cup with a straw I drank a little too fast and stared to chough.

"Drink slowly Dear ok!"

I did just that felt a little better.

"Well now that you got drink are you hungry? But first, what's your name Dear?"

"Aqua."

"That's, a lovely name Dear." she said with a smile.

"I'm Ortensia the cat."

"Nice, to meet you. I would like to know- -"

Then a growl from my stomach happened how embarrassing.

"Let's get some food in first would soup be fine?"

I nodded yah.

"Well I'll be right back ok don't leave ok!" Ortensia said with a smile.

'I don't know why but I didn't mind she was treating me like a mother taking care her child. Usually I would mind but I didn't. She seemed nice I just hope she could help me. Hmm Now that I think of it, I've seen her before. Oh yah I woke up before this there was that cow an I fell down and she was there to help me back to bed! But that's not right I've met her before that. . .-Yes! Now I remember!


	4. Flashback's don't make any sense

Chapter: three

Flashback's don't make any sense!

Flashback

I was fighting that Unversed Beast! It was bigger an, it felt worse than before!

A paper screen appeared out of nowhere I could see Ortensia and a Bunny? The Bunny shot electricity out of a box give me enough time to finish some of the unversed but also holding the other ones back.

Ortensia called "Hurry! the projector screen won't last for long!" her stretch hand was poking through the paper screen. I didn't question it ran then grabbed her hand.

I felt myself being pulled threw the paper screen it hurt. It felt like electricity corseting through my body. I fell on top of the cat and the bunny there squishiness protecting my fall. I didn't till later find out, the projector screen was opened high in the air.

the bunny and cat got out of underneath me, If I wasn't in pain this would be so funny. I felt Ortensia cradle my head.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm. . .I don't know what. ." Then I couldn't talk but it felt so numb, then I fell asleep but I could still hear everything for a while why?

"She's in shock!"

"Sorry Dearest I think I electrocuted her. . .-" the boy rabbit said, being cutting off by,-

"It's your fault!" -

"I'm, Ortensia . . ." - said dejectedly.

"I don't know how to help a electrocuted human." said Ortensia

A new voice came in one I've never heard before his voice echoes deeply with wisdom and hidden sadness.

"Stop it you two! She's not dead; She's a Toon, not a real human I can tell! I've been around to know! But I can tell she's not a normal Toon. She's from a world where things are little more realistic as well. so she must go to the hospital at once! But if her weird clothes, blue hair -that doesn't look colored dyed, her strange key weapon, are any indication. I would say she's from another world where there is mostly magic."

"Anymore Sherlock!"

"Yes's My Dear Oswald, her world was not created in minds of an American but another country, as soon as she talked I could tell there was a English translator in her voce and-."

"Will you two shut up! Just come over here and help me! we can talk about this later!"

"I see you are right sister-in-law. . .Dog! Prepare the large car we must get this young lady to a hospital!"

The ride I don't remember much only that it was bumpy ride.

They, bout me to the hospital.

The last I heard was.

"It's going to be ok girl just hang in there."

I don't know who that was. . .

End of Flashback

"Hey, Sunshine! Here's some breakfast!" 'There was my small savior Ortensia, things just got interesting, Or not.'

"Questions latter, ok! Now you must eat! So here eat up!" Ortensia was holding a spoonful of soup.

She fed me soup like a baby, I was going to tell her I could do it myself cause this is a little embarrassing. At least he food was good.

Just then a small blue bunny came hoping in out of no ware! Landed on my feet I almost chocked on my soup!

"Mommy I want to help!"

Wait it so small and it talking! but that shouldn't surprise me but what really did was, Mommy?


End file.
